


sunlight moonlight

by Oddpairing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Early Modern Era, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, lol what do people call it, not-so modern setting, villages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddpairing/pseuds/Oddpairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is just a little bit different, Mingyu doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunlight moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MEANIE EVERYONE!!!! how can anyone not love them lol<3<3 inspired by one of the classics anne of green gables. Enjoy:))

“Adorable isn’t it?” Wonwoo beams. It was one morning on a weekend, a cherry tree was blooming; quite close the branches were touching the house.

“The tree sure is adorable, it’s not a big tree but the fruit is pretty well,” Mingyu responded.

“I wasn’t only talking about the tree, everything is very adorable.” Wonwoo was beyond enchanted. “Don’t you ever feel to love the whole world on a morning like this? It’s amazing how I can hear the bushes laughing all the way up here.”

Mingyu smiled, of course, it was his precious one and his pretty imagination. It is a usual thing of children to have ‘wild’ imagination and slowly fades out as they grew. 

But somehow that doesn’t apply to the person in front of him. It is a kind of mental disorder-Mingyu would never admit it curtly-where the body is growing but the soul doesn’t. 

Wonwoo as a kid does have huge imaginations, but that behavior doesn’t leave him as he grows up, he is turning 20 this year. 

“Oh, and look at the pond over there,” Wonwoo pointed rather passionately. “It’s so pretty, from now on I’ll call her The Sunray Puddle.” 

Mingyu looks at the direction the other was pointing at and smiled. “Well, I don’t think it’s a pond.” 

Wonwoo frowned. “What do you mean it isn’t? It is clearly right there.” Wonwoo closed his left eye to get a better view on his finger to points to the pond in a more detailed way.

“Alright, then.” Mingyu chuckles. “Do you want to get closer to the pond?”

Wonwoo clasped his mouth in surprise. “O-of course I’d love to! I have never been there all my life.” 

And by the time they got downstairs and out of the house, Mingyu helped Wonwoo to get on the buggy before he position himself on the horseback. He held the reins properly and the horse screeches after a sound of whip was heard.

It was a long way until the horse came to a stop in front of a very, very big pond to Wonwoo’s confusion. “We have arrived.” Mingyu announced as he get off the horse.

Wonwoo climbed down the buggy carefully as he stared in awe the sparkling water in front of him. “It is much bigger than I thought it would be.” His finger ran to his own lip.

“Of course, it’s not a pond,” Mingyu breathes. “It’s a lake” 

For a moment, Mingyu sees glow in Wonwoo’s eyes. “There is even a gigantic plank on the side leading to the middle of the water.” Wonwoo grimace.

“It’s called the pier.” Mingyu corrects. Wonwoo’s eyes didn’t leave the pier immediately, and Mingyu knows what that means. “Did the pier ask you to come?” 

Wonwoo nods.

Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s hand and pulls him towards the pier. Their hands linked until they reach to the peak of the pier. Mingyu pulled him a little when Wonwoo was standing a little bit too close to the edge.

“This is amazing!” Wonwoo exclaims to the lake. “The water is sleeping and I can feel the wind tickles face.” The wind blew a little stronger and caused the water to surge. “Oh no, they are waking up. We need to be as quiet as a mouse,” Wonwoo whispers, “thank you for inviting us here, Mr. Pier.” Wonwoo crouched down to caress the wood.

For Mingyu’s oddest, he can hear the wood mutters ‘you’re welcome’

They are sitting on the edge of the pier, legs hung above the water. Mingyu’s hand clamps the others tight, afraid Wonwoo might somehow fell into the water. 

It has been 30 minutes, and not even a word of nonsense leaves Wonwoo’s mouth. In fact, it has been 30 minutes they were sitting in total silence. Which is pretty unusual.

Wonwoo is a very shy and quiet person-sometimes people mistaken him as rude-but not when he was alone with Mingyu. Wonwoo would let out anything that crossed his mind to Mingyu if nobody else was around. 

“Are you alright?” Mingyu asks. A little bit concerned.

Wonwoo doesn’t turn. “This is too beautiful, I can feel the ache in my chest.” Mingyu was pretty alarmed but he knew better. “It’s the good type of an ache, this is the first place I’ve seen that had me this ache” Wonwoo continued. “Have you ever had an ache like that?”

“Well,” Mingyu shrugs “rarely, I guess.” Mingyu was trying to keep up with the guy but failing.

“That’s too bad, I felt that ache pretty often.” Wonwoo grinned

“Oh, really?” 

“Of course, I still remember the first time I felt that ache” his dimples were showing. “The snow hadn’t fall but the orchards were ready for a long winter’s sleep”

Mingyu caressed the apple of his cheek. “Carry on.”

“The breeze was being so mean, my face could have frozen. But the cold went away when you hugged me, then the ache was starting to swell in my chest for the first time,” Wonwoo chirped “and the ache only grew worse when our lips touched. It was very lovely”

Mingyu notice the color change on his cheek, Wonwoo was embarrassed. Mingyu remembers it was their first kiss; it was ages ago and Mingyu doesn’t expect Wonwoo would remember. 

Mingyu recalled somewhere on a short stretch of road, big trees lining on both sides. The winter came a bit sooner than they thought, at that time. 

Winter cold, empty road, and Wonwoo. Mingyu was fascinated by the combination of them all.

They spent another good hour sitting on the deck in silence. A nice type of silence, and Wonwoo pretends not to notice the way Mingyu was staring at him for the whole good hour.


End file.
